Under The Lilac Tree
by sunako-chan
Summary: Sequel of tcb. Hunt for the jinchuurikis continue. Deidara visits Konoha....deihina... DISCONTINUED. SORRY GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

**Under the Lilac Tree**

"Destiny does everything to end two people meant for each other together even if both lives in completely different universe…" Destiny/fate, whatever you call it, it's my greatest principle in life. And I'll hold on to that. No such thing as coincidences. We choose our fate, but destiny already planned our fate for us.

Hmm… Recently realized tcb chars. Weren't OOC at all, and same would go for its sequel.

Short Intro: Sequel for TCB (The Clay Butterfly), read it first before you continue reading this story. Note that everything happens after the time skip, after team eight's arc. Meaning Sasori is dead, Kakuzu and Hidan dead, Asuma dead, and if you think Deidara should also be dead, go read tcb, I twisted the plot a li'l bit.

A very unfortunate thing happened for all the Konoha Nins. The Akatsukis managed to hunt down a Hyuuga and transfer its byakugan. Thus, the extraction of the 6-tailed jinchuuriki was completed. The search for the 7, 8, and 9 tailed jinchuurikis were resumed, while the Godaime still haven't got any clue. No information on team Hebi's location, no information on Akatsuki's new hideout's location, and worst, no information on every enemies' next move. Konoha had no choice but to move on and just complete their ordinary, daily, assigned missions. No news. No 'Sasuke search' mission.

**Chapter 1: A mission you can ignore, but you can't refuse**

The Akatsuki leader assigned Tobi and Zetsu to capture the seven tailed jinchuuriki for a mission. Unfortunately, 5 days had already passed but still no news from the two. This made him assign Itachi and Kisame to follow for back-up support.  
Meanwhile, there had been another interference on their plans; they still have no clues regarding the location of their next victim's whereabouts. Now the only Akatsuki member left without any tasks was Deidara. Pein thought about giving him the mission of gathering informations about the 8-tailed jinchuuriki, and later, capturing it too. But assuming that the higher the number they reach, the harder the process of catching the jinchuurikis are becoming, made him and Konan took the responsibility of doing it to ensure everything would turn alright. So instead, the mission of gathering more information about the Kyuubi was passed on to the artist.

"Deidara, I'm assigning you this mission because you're the last Akatsuki member on the list." Pein discussed.

"What?! But isn't the kyuubi part of Itachi's mission?"

"He's with Kisame, Deidara… backing up Zetsu and Tobi."

"Well then let's just wait until they come back, un…"

"We don't know when they'll come back. We have no choice."

"Then why don't you and Konan do it, un. Why me?"

"We can't. We have our own tracking down to do. We're busy gathering informations about the 8-tailed jinchuuriki."

"What?! Can't you just—"

"We're doing this for the sake of Akatsuki's goal."

"What?!"

"And what's wrong???"

"Nothi—"

"Hmm… I expected you to accept this mission willingly, without any complains. But it seems that you're not in your real self today Deidara." Pein said, shooting his fellow Akatsuki a threatening look.

"…" Deidara couldn't speak. His tongue tied with all the words he wanted to say, but cannot let out.

It all started the day Tobi and Deidara himself messed up with Zetsu's business. She was supposed to die that day, but Deidara managed to save her. He met her; they talked, got close, and then parted forever. It was a short week of introduction and conversation, but was definitely full of long-lasting promises and memories that both won't soon forget even if death now knocks at their doors.

Cut the cheesy lines. Now what will happen when he visits her village? If they bump unto each other there, he wouldn't know what to say. He hates the insecurity he's feeling. Yes, it was an ordinary mission, but what's keeping him from taking it? Unknown.

A minute later, he couldn't help but agree with the Akatsuki leader. He didn't have any choice but to take the mission. Gather more information about the Kyuubi. The blonde ninja who he thinks was called 'Naruto'. It was easy. But not as easy as what it seemed.

"You need to enter Konoha to gather more information about the kyuubi freely, and to do that, you need to disguise yourself." Pein blurted as soon as Deidara agreed.

"…" It took a moment for the words to register in the artist's mind, when suddenly, a loud 'WHAT?!' was heard in an instant.

"Can't I just stalk, un?!!!" He protested, freaking out.

"It wouldn't be safe…"

"But going there… How would I disguise myself?!" _There's no way I would go inside Konoha! I can't… I can't go inside Konoha…_ He thought, flashbacks flooding again his mind.

"We have a new jutsu that lasts as long as you want it to. You forgot I'm the leader. There's nothing impossible. This jutsu completely changes what you look like"

"…" _WHAT?!_ Deidara's jaw dropped with the leader's explanation.

"There's a chuunin exam coming up. You'll disguise yourself as an Iwa nin and take that chuunin exam to enter Konoha. There, you'll start gathering informations regarding the nine-tailed fox."

"…" Deidara was still speechless. Go inside Konoha, take chuunin exams, disguise self as Iwa nin, NO. It was absolutely a stupid plan.

"I'll perform the jutsu now so you can start your mission tomorrow afternoon." Pein finished the conversation. The artist didn't know why he didn't continue protesting. Something held up his tongue. Now there's no turning back. Tomorrow he'll arrive in Konoha and start this unwanted mission, whether he likes it or not.

(A/N): End of Chapter. Hope you visit mah devart account. (link's on my profile)

Reviews please.

Next chapter: Chapter 2: The Chuunin Exams


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Thanks for the reviews. Gaaahhh I hate this laziness of updating I'm feeling…DX… anyway, pls visit my devart account..XP (link's on my profile)

**Chapter 2: The Chuunin Exams**

At the Hokage's office…

"Kiba and Hinata, since you two are the only available nins as for today, I'm asking you two to supervise the chuunin exams. There would be a short meeting for all the jounins so they won't be able to take charge of the written tests at the chuunin exams."

"Err… Sure, but what if they cheat during the exams? I don't think Hinata and I could monitor all those genins just like that …" Kiba complained.

"Heh. Fortunately, there're only 20 genins taking this year's chuunin exams. So Kiba, there're no problems… Not with Hinata's byaku—"

"WHAT?!" the surprised chuunin cut off the godaime's explanation.

"You sure there're only 20 participants???!"

"I'm sure Kiba. That would make things easy for you two."

"B… But why??" Hinata asked, also confused.

"A lot of nins back at the academy failed in becoming genins… That's why…"

"…" The two looked at each other, awed.

"Well anyway, good luck on the supervising the written exams…" Tsunade finished. Both left after a while.

At the gate of Konoha…

"You! Where are you going??? "A Konoha guard asked, spotting a foreign nin enter the village.

"To the chuunin exams…"

"An Iwa nin?!"

"Y… Yeah…"

"Hmm… It's my first time seeing an Iwa nin take the chuunin exams in Konoha…"

"A… Ano, well, this year's chuunin exam is special… I …"

"Whatever. Where's your passport?"

"Here…"

"…" The Iwa nin handed over his passport, the Konoha guard opened it, inside was a name written… 'Daira' with a photo of a short-haired blonde ninja with blue eyes.

"Er…. Can I go now, un?"

"H..Huh?? Oh, yeah, sure…" The guard returned 'Daira's' passport and let him move on inside Konoha.

"Thanks…" He walked forward, a smirk on his face, then a chuckle. _Heh. Stupid bastard… If only Pein allowed me to use my jutsu, I could've killed you…_ He thought while looking at his two palms. It's like no tongues existed. The leader's new jutsu completely changed his appearance. It certainly still amazed him.

_Tsk… Now to finish this mission… _He whispered, irritated. The size of Konoha's intimidating. Looking for the kyuubi won't be easy without him using his flying clay bird. He needs to check all over village, and to finish the mission fast, he should start now.

He was walking around for 5 minutes or so when two Iwa nins suddenly approached him.

"OI! Where'd you go??!! We were looking all over for you!" A blue haired nin suddenly shouted, slapping him hardly at the back, a form of greeting.

"I… Itte…" The blonde ninja's eyes widened. _BAKA…_ Deidara cursed, err, 'Daira' cursed, startled. _These two must be the teammates of this Iwa nin I killed to steal this 'Daira' identity, un. Shit, this'll be a pain in the butt. I won't be able to finish my mission fast if I have these people around._

"HAH! We thought you ran in fear Daira!" A black haired nin blurted out. It was a female.

"Yeah, we thought you got afraid to take the chuunin exams…" The male blue-haired ninja nodded.

"N… Nani…" _WHAT?! Me? Afraid? Bakas… If you two only knew how a powerful akatsuki I truly am… gah…_ His insides were insulted, but he tried to stay calm.

"Well anyway, let's go and take the chuunin exams!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go! I'm excited!!" The female nin pulled 'Daira' as they went inside the academy to take the written tests, the first part of the chuunin exams.

_Shit… This is going to be a long day Deidara… _he thought, looking around. He couldn't spot any familiar faces inside the academy, nor inside the village ever since he stepped inside Konoha. He sighed in relief. This is Konoha. They're Konoha nins. Flashbacks ran through his mind for the second time around.

"Nani?! There're only 20 genins taking the chuunin exams?"

"Woah.. You're right…"

"Wha Wha What??!" 'Daira' snapped back to reality when he heard his teammates' rant. _Hmm… The chuunin exams would greatly bother my mission, un. But seeing that there're only 20 genins taking the exams, I guess it wouldn't be much of a burden after all…_

"Alright everyone, take your seats!!! Written tests go first…" A jounin suddenly shouted. Everyone grabbed their own seats in response. The whole room was filled with silence in an instant.

"I'm late for the meeting; you two know what to do… I'll leave you with them now…" The jounin whispered outside the room, leaving after a brief second later.

_Shoot… Written tests… I need to pass this one if I want to stay in Konoha to finish my mission fast…'_Daira' thought, a nervous Deidara was worried deep inside.

(A/N): End of chapter. A very short chapter indeed…XO… but anyway, reviews pweasee…

Next chapter: Chapter 3: Tour Guide


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): thank you thank you thank you thank you all for the reviews! XD and well, please please please visit my devart accntX3

**Chapter 3: Tour Guide**

Everyone inside the room became silent as the two chuunins went inside. Whispers followed.

"What? Who are these kids? Where are the jounins?" "Tss… those two're just one rank above us! We can beat the hell out of em!..." "Hah! What's the Godaime of this village thinking?" "Heh. Cheating would be easy now" "You're right!"

"Wha… What the hell are they talking about?" 'Daira' heard the sound nins' murmers. He looked up to see who they're talking about (He didn't notice that their test facilitators already entered coz he was looking down.)

Two chuunins. A boy and a girl. They were the ones assigned to supervise the written tests of the chuunin exams.

"Wait a sec… They look familiar…" This is Konoha. They are Konoha nins. Another flashback. Of course, how could he forget that day? How could he forget her?

"Shit. man." This is not how he imagined the way the two of them would meet again. But there she is, standing. Standing at the same room he's in. Would she notice him? No. That's impossible. Of course not. Hiding his true identity is what the leader's jutsu's for. He's got an important mission to do. No time for distractions. The flashbacks disappeared and he snapped back to reality, concentrating on finishing that mission.

"Jounins got an important meeting. We'll handle the test for the moment. I'm Inuzuka Kiba and she's Hyuuga Hinata. Cheatings are strictly forbidden. And don't even try, I here have a sharp nose while she's got byakugan."

Stop. The sound nins who were busy whispering to each other suddenly stopped. A byakugan user. "I guess these kids weren't easy-handle just as we thought they would be…"

The instructions were clearly explained afterwards.

Deidara listened to her voice. It was kinda trembling. She was nervous.

_Tsss just as she used to be… _He hissed, cursing himself for another flashback. The tests started, but he can't help but steal glances of the Hyuuga.

_She'll never know who I am anyway, un… It was good seeing you again little sister, but after the tests, I'm off to my mission. I don't think I'll see you again though. _He thought, happy, but at the same time, distracted, and annoyed.

"Psst… Hinata... That blonde Iwa nin's been looking at you for a while now… Be careful, maybe he's up to something…" Kiba noticed.

"K… Kiba-kun…" Hinata blushed. She just nodded. She noticed it too, the Iwa nin who seems to be looking at her from time to time. She look at the blonde ninja back, but every time she does, she finds herself in a flush. The face was familiar. The eyes were familiar. She suddenly remembered the butterfly. There was a flashback, but chances are very minimal. _What's he doing here if that's who he really is?_ She ignored it. It was a ridiculous thought. But why was she thinking of him? It was nothing. She thought of it as nothing.

Time's up. The tests were over. The last question was given. Five genins left, the rest stayed. There were fewer cowards this time, compared to when Kiba and the rest of the gang took the chuunin exams. Break time. Everyone left including 'Daira' and his teammates.

"Yes! We passed!" Their female teammate shouted.

"When will part 2 start?" The blue-headed male nin asked.

"After 3 hours I think… I'm excited!"

"Me too. How bout you Daira— D… Daira?"

"He left."

"What?!"

"Dpn't worry. He said he'll be back."

"Why? What's he gonna do?"

"I dunno. He was talking about some important business and stuffs."

"Tsk… Tsk… He's been behaving strangely since morning…"

"Yeah… It's like he's not in his real self today. Weird don't you think?"

"Yup. And have you noticed the way he ends his sentences with 'uns'? Man, it was really irritating…"

"Hah! It sure did…"

Daira's teammates were talking about his odd behaviors. Deidara knows that sooner or later the two of them would figure out he's an imposter. So he wants to finish this mission as quickly as possible. He left and started looking for the Kyuubi immediately. The problem, There's one big problem. Konoha's one heck of a village. Bright orange clothes and blonde hair. Sure, it was easy, but he doesn't have his flying bird and scope any longer so this would make things difficult.

"Shoot, I'll go back to the academy. Maybe they have a map or something, un" he soon came to a realization that he would lose track of himself if he keeps moving on. He quickly thought of going back, the dumbest idea but it leaves him no other choice.

"Err… Excuse me…" he approached an average aged looking woman at the front desk. He promptly asked for a village map, but she said she's got nothing.

"What?! But I really need—"

"Here are the test papers."

"…" someone suddenly cut him off. He looked back to see who it was, _shit._ It was the Hyuuga.

"Thanks… Where's Kiba?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Ano… I think Kurenai-sensei called for him." She politely replied. The test papers she gave were from the chuunin exams. She noticed that someone's beside her, she looked at her right. It was that Iwa nin.

"H…H..H..Hi…" the greeting slipped off her tongue. She blushed. He noticed it.

_Shoot! Did she figure out…_

"You were at the chuunin exams right?" she immediately added after the unexpected greeting. She keeps on blushing, but looking at the stranger in front of her, she doesn't feel nervous.

_Ok, so she hasn't figured out…_ Deidara sighed. False alarm.

"Err, yeah, I was at the chuunin exams…"

"S… So… what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your teammates?" Ok, weird, why'd she asked that?

"We… Well… I lost them…" Ok, he lied.

"That's why you were asking for a map??!!!" The woman blurted out.

"Tssss…" Deidara hissed. _Stupid woman. After the mission I'll kill you, un… Haha_…

"You're… lost..?" Hinata asked with a pitiful tone.

"I…guess... so…" He hated to admit it, but he isn't an Akatsuki on this mission right? He's Daira, an Iwa nin, so he should swallow his pride just for this time.

"We've got no maps Hinata. Why don't you help that poor Iwa nin look for his teammates for the meantime???" Again, the woman blurted out.

"Wh… What..?" The Hyuuga looked startled. Daira was also startled.

"Well, are you busy?" the woman continued to ask.

"N…Not really…"

"Great! That'll help!"

"err…" She couldn't say no, she smiled, then nodded. _sigh he needs help. Helping people is what I do. I shouldn't refuse. _

"L… Let's go then?" she was the one who asked.

"…" It took a moment for Daira to reply. Thoughts were drifting inside his mind. He nodded, startled. It was humiliating, he blushed.

"S… Sure…Thanks…" He managed to thank somehow. This made Hinata smile. "no prob…"

_So much for not seeing you again after the written exams…_ And so much for not seeing the Hyuuga. Deidara and his little sister reunites. But look on the bright side, he's lost, it's a fact, the Hyuuga, she knows the kyuubi very much, another fact. He can use her to finish his mission fast. He can ask her to guide around Konoha while the truth is, he's busy looking for the jinchuuriki. He can also ask a lot of things about the kyuubi afterwards. Okay, it was all going according to plan. He helped her escape that time, now she's going to help him finish his task.

_Let's just hope she doesn't' figure out I'm Deidara…_

(A/N): End of chapter. Next chapter: Chapter 4: Around Konoha


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): advertisement: please visit my devart account…X3 (link at profile)

**Chapter 4: Around Konoha**

"How bout showing me around your village while we're looking for my teammates? I'm sure there're lots of wonderful places here in Konoha… I would love to see them." Daira suggested before walking out of the academy. There was no response from the Hyuuga, but when she noticed he was talking to her, she just nodded.

"Looks like you're thinking of something deep, un…"

"…" Hinata stopped walking after again hearing those words. She looked back, and he gasped. _The… un…_ he blushed while covering his mouth. He saw the confused look at her face, he got anxious, but she soon turned around and started walking again anyway.

"It's… past 12 already… you want to eat first?" the Hyuuga asked after about 15 minutes of silent walking. The tone of her voice suggested her coyness.

"Uh… sure…" he agreed, coz he did feel hungry.

"What… do you want to eat?"

"Ramen would be fine, un." _Ack! Not the un word again…_he was annoyed, and he didn't expect the question. His answer was random, but he noticed that it made her blush. They were walking at a road he was unfamiliar with, and finally they stopped at a place called 'Ichiraku Ramen'. The smell of the cooked noodles from inside made his stomach grumble, but a loud noise suddenly disrupted it.

"Hey! That's my meat you thief!!!"

"It's my treat! You have no right of complaining…"

"This is my privilege. I saved your life at that mission a while ago…"

"What? Shino was the one who saved my life! Not you!"

"It was me!"

"No it wasn't!"

"It was me!"

"Shut up you two…"

(insert sound of chairs being thrown and loud voices of shouting ninjas here)

"…"

"…"

"What was that, un?"

"I... Don't... know..."

"But let's go inside to eat then anyway…"

"…"

"Err, Hinata?"

"NO!"

"..?!"

"No! Err, I mean… I think someone's arguing inside… we wouldn't want to get involve with them… The ramen there doesn't taste that good anyway. L… Let's just go find another place…"

"Uh… you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay then…" Daira nodded and both of them started walking again. But after just a few seconds, someone stepped outside the ramen house and spotted the two of them.

"Eh? Hinata? What're you do—" a male voice called for her. She knew who he was from the tone, but he was suddenly cut off.

"Who's that-tebbayo?" he asked, a glare locked at the fellow blond haired and blue eyed ninja.

"…" Both walking nins looked back. Hinata expectedly blush, but Daira smiled. _Hmm, the Hyuuga likes this fox ninja, un… Maybe that's why she didn't want to eat inside…_ he thought, and his mission also crossed his mind.

"A… Ano… Naruto-kun, he's Daira… he's an Iwa nin, here taking the chuunin exams. He's… kinda lost…"

"…" the kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"…" _Tss… did she really have to mention that's I'm lost, un? _

"Hmm… yeah, I've heard you and Kiba we're assigned to take over the written exams… but wait! He looks familiar." Naruto suddenly blurted out. For a moment there, Daira had his heart beating fast.

"Err, but maybe it's just my imagination"

_Whew!_ The Iwa nin sighed.

"Oi! Naruto! How dare you let me pay for those bills! I thought you'd treat me!" A brown haired nin shouted. He was with a black haired nin, both came out of the Ichiraku ramen.

"No way would I pay for those, Chouji! You ate too much!"

"That's enough you two…" the black haired nin brought the two's argument into a halt.

"…" there was a moment of silence, and there the Hyuuga greeted them.

"H… Hi… Shino, Chouji…"

"Oh, It's Hinata!" the chubby nin noticed. Shino greeted with a simple hi.

"So who's that?" Chouji too, asked.

"He's an Iwa nin taking the chuunin exams." Naruto answered.

"So what's he doing here?"

"Dunno, I think Hinata's helping him around the village. He's lost."

"Tsss…" Daira hissed. He didn't like the way they say that he's lost.

"You look… familiar…" Shino whispered, but everyone heard it.

Not again, un… Deidara's heart beat faster again. He somehow remembered that this black haired boy was the bug nin Tobi had a fight with.

"You too, Shino?" Naruto asked. He nodded, and both stared at the Iwa nin for a moment.

"Ah, gomenasai everyone, but we need to eat first. Err, we're busy…" Hinata suddenly blurted out. She then pulled Daira towards the ramen house and as she held his hand, he bushed.

"Well we still need to report to Tsunade-sama about our mission, so see ya!" Chouji shouted.

"Okay, Bye then!" the Hyuuga shouted back.

"…"

"…"

Silence inside. But Hinata finally ordered two ramens. Daira was quiet, wondering if she said those words for the sake of distracting the two nins' thought of him looking familiar. But it's not like she knows who he really is, or does she?

They finished eating, and he offered to pay the bills. She agreed, and they resumed walking. The whole time they talked about nothing but the village and it irritated him how he can't seem to ask anything about the kyuubi, the reason he's in the village in the first place.

"Oi Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

While strolling, someone called for the Hyuuga again, but this time, they were two female nins. They stopped, and when both looked back Daira noticed an establishment in front of them called the Yamanaka's flower shop.

"Ohayo, Ino, Sakura…" Hinata greeted sheepishly. The two kunoichis smiled, and predictably, they stared at Daira.

"Who's he?" Ino asked.

"…" Daira raised an eyebrow; feeling insulted every time people ask who he is, like he's a nobody. The blond girl in front of him looks a little bit like the hidden Deidara in him, which made him giggle. The pink-haired nin, she looked familiar; he remembered she's part of the kyuubi's team. This made him nervous again; hoping she wouldn't notice him.

"Ano, he's from Iwa, taking the chuunin exams here—"

"And your friend's showing me around your wonderful village, touring around to see the great places here in Konoha." Daira cut off Hinata's explanation. He didn't want her to tell them he's lost again.

"Oh… So hi there! Hmm, the chuunin exams eh… I've heard about it, yeah, Hinata and Kiba we're assigned to manage it. Well, I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is Haruno Sakura. We hope you'd enjoy your stay here… What's your name?" the blond female nin asked, she stood closer to him, and there he noticed she's flirting.

"Daira. And I'm sure I'd enjoy my stay here. Thank you, now excuse me, we're going." He replied, walking away, pulling the Hyuuga along with him.

"Umm… See you later you two…" Hinata managed to wave goodbye. She blushed, as he still held her hand tight as they walk about.

"We hope to see you two soon!" Ino shouted back. There was a deep sigh, and a blush.

"Hey, doesn't Daira look handsome Sakura? Gah! That lucky Hinata… That task Tsunade-sama gave her was awesome… I wish I could supervise the chuunin exams…"

"…"

"Oi! Doesn't he? Doesn't he?" Ino shook her friend, who seemed to look lost ever since she saw him.

"Wh… What?? Yeah… But I think I've seen her somewhere before…" Sakura replied, as she snapped back.

"What?!"

"I'm not sure, but he really does look familiar…"

"Nah! You're just dreaming. Let's just go back…" Ino insisted, and they went back inside the flower shop.

(A/N): End of chapter. Reviews please! (As always)

Next Chapter: Chapter 5: The Lilac Tree


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): kthx fr the reviewsXD sorry agaaaiinnn for the late update-n-)

**Chapter 5: The Lilac Tree**

They strolled around the village, Daira still held Hinata's hand. She felt deeply insecure about it, but at the same at ease. Doing her job, she showed him a lot of different, significant places she knew in Konoha, and she was happy informing him about it, especially the carved stones which shows the faces of all the used to be Hokages and the present Hokage of the village.

"Seems like you really love this village of yours, huh?" he noticed, looking at the blissful expression written at her face. It was something he had never seen before, for when he last saw her, all there was was the opposite.

"Well, yes, this is the village where I grew up and this is what I've always protected. I'm happy here." She replied, blushing.

Daira said nothing, but a thought made him grin. _It's just sad that when Akatsuki takes over, we'll have to blow up this village of yours._

"A… Ano, Daira, can you let go of my hand now?" Hinata finally asked. It was something a while ago she was still hesitant to do, but now had the courage to because everyone looked at them like they were a couple.

"Wha…. What! I'm sorry, un!" Daira wasn't aware he held her hand for too long now, so he was startled, his face red. "I'm…. r… really sorry, un…" he continued to apologize, stuttering, feeling extremely embarrassed for the first time.

"It's okay… really…" Hinata said, insisting. Daira stopped, and he looked at her for a moment. The image of his sister suddenly flashed, including the clay butterfly. Hinata herself too, suddenly remembered the day when two Akatsukis captured her the moment their eyes met. Both snapped back, and they both blushed. _What the hell am I thinking, un…_ Daira whispered, immediately looking away, his heart racing.

"Let's… get going then." Hinata said, distracting the sudden silence. He nodded, and both walked with insecurity upon them.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

Hinata led Daira towards what looks like a forest, not far from the Hyuuga clan's place. There were white fences surrounding it, and inside, lots of Birch and Sycamore trees can be seen.

"This is where my teammates and I do our training." Hinata explained.

Daira heard her sigh deeply, this place gives her relaxation, he can tell, coz he himself can feel it. By teammates, he knew who she meant. The bug boy and the dog boy, it surely brought back memories.

The Hyuuga walked further inside, following a certain path. For a second, he thought about where she's going, He followed her, and they reached what he seemingly noticed the center of the place. There he saw no birch trees or sycamore trees, but there's this one tree, standing at the middle. It looked familiar, and it immediately caught his eye.

"The center of this place is where my teammates and I rest." Hinata continued, cool warm breeze passed by, bringing along with it purple petals. Daira then knew where it came from. It was the tree.

"It's a lilac tree." He said, inhaling the sweet scent.

Hinata smiled, nodding. She looked at him; he seemed to be in a deep thought.

"When I was just a kid, we used to have a lilac tree at our backyard. Lilac trees were rare at Iwa, so my sister and I felt very fortunate. We used to hang around there all the time, un. And I remembered that's where I showed her how to make clay—"

"Make what?"

"A… Ah, it's nothing." Daira silently cursed, irritated. His tongue almost slipped, he sighed heavily.

_My sister and I…_ Hinata thought, she noticed the tree brought him back memories. The wind continued to blow, making every leaf and flower sway harmoniously. She walked towards the lilac tree, and began to sit underneath it. Daira did the same thing.

"Let's rest for a short while…" the Hyuuga whispered, suddenly closing his eyes.

"O… Oi!" the Iwa nin was startled. He looked at her, she was already sleeping. _She must've got tired from all the walking_, he concluded. He was slowly feeling the same thing. His eyelids started to get heavy, when the thought of his mission and his sole purpose of going to Konoha crossed his mind.

_What have I been doing, un… I haven't got any information about the kyuubi ever since I got here! This… is… annoying…_ the words echoed in his head. Why can't he just ask her about the jinchuuriki? This made him think. _What if… wait, the fat guy said they need to report to the Godaime for their mission thing… that means… the kyuubi… what if I myself befriend the kyuubi?_ A random idea. It was never part of his plan. Will he, in any means of way ever try to approach the 9-tailed fox? He hated him as much as he can remember, but this was necessary.

Daira stood up, feeling the cold breeze flow through his uncomfortably short hair. He glanced at the Hyuuga underneath the tree, but soon found himself staring at her for a long moment. It's been a long time since he saw her sleeping. She still reminds him of his sister. Pale cheeks, indigo hair, and calm face.

The wind blew once again, but this time was colder than the previous. Before Daira knew it, he was back sitting with the Hyuuga underneath the tree. _I can't leave her, it's cold out here, and besides, what the heck am I planning to do? He's already suspecting me anyway. Might as well stay here._

Everything around them was tranquil. Daira was starting to fall asleep, when Hinata's head landed on his shoulder. He was thinking of the chuunin exams. It must've resumed minutes ago, and his 'teammates' must be looking for him a long time ago. But the chuunin exams won't help him in his mission. The kunoichi beside him will. "N… Naruto…" He heard her murmur. _She never changed,_ he chuckled. He closed his eyes, when he felt the Hyuuga's head slip. Surprised, when he opened his eyes, she's already sleeping at his lap. He blushed, intensely, but soon found himself smoothing her hair. It was relaxing, but something ignited inside him. He can feel his heartbeat racing. He's in love, but he will never admit it as an Akatsuki.

(A/N): End of chapter. I'm sorry it was shortXD GAWD. I got so emotional at the latest chapter of Naruto. Look, here, tears. GAHHH!!!!! Jiraiya… NUUUUU!!! T.T

Next chapter: Chapter 6: Underneath the Lilac tree


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Underneath the Lilac Tree**

"What? You guys aren't with Hinata?"  
"Nope, she's with that Iwa guy…" replied Kiba, who passed by his Kurenai-sensei while walking around the village with Shino, Naruto, and Chouji. He met the three earlier, and as the sun set, they decided to go to the ramen house to eat dinner together.  
"What Iwa guy?"  
"The one who was taking the chuunin exams." Naruto answered.  
"But, the chuunin exams resumed hours ago…"  
"Why? Why are you looking for her, sensei?" Kiba asked, confused.  
"We were supposed to have a special training today."  
"Have you looked at the training grounds yet?" Shino suggested.  
"No, I was supposed to meet her at my place."  
"Well then just check the training grounds."  
"Oh… Okay, thanks…"  
"What training ground are you talking about?" Naruto asked, as they resumed walking just as Kurenai walked away.  
"It is team eight's special training place." Kiba answered proudly.  
"Oh… but I wonder where Hinata truly is…" continued the Kyuubi.  
"She couldn't get lost. I guess she decided to start the training without waiting for Kurenai-sensei, that's all." Kiba replied, grinning. Chouji and Shino nodded.

Kurenai reached their familiar training ground, white fences, trees, and the cool air wind. Nothing but the borrowed light from the moon guided her way. Walking further, she saw the silhouette of the big tree at the center, but she noticed two figures seated underneath it. _Who…_ Kurenai thought, a little nervous. She crept closer and finally figured out that one of them is her lost student Hinata. The second one is unfamiliar. _It's… a guy, but why is he with Hinata? And what're they doing sleeping there? _Confused thoughts filled the jounin. Hinata, not the type seen around with unknown guys, but what's she doing at this moment with one?

After several hours of sleeping, Hinata finally woke up. She rubbed her eyes, stretched, and let out a big yawn. She felt ashamed, surprised, when she found herself sleeping at Daira's lap. He isn't awake yet, so she stared at his face for a moment.  
"Oh my!" Hinata squealed, when she noticed the indigo sky filled up with the moon and the stars.  
"WHAT???!" Daira was suddenly awoken. He was startled, making him instantly straighten up. He and the Hyuuga's forehead bumped into each other.  
"Ouch!"  
"Hinata!!! I'm sorry!"  
"I'm… fine…" she replied, blushing intensely. Their faces were so close together; she can almost breathe in what Daira's breathing out. The feeling sent butterflies to her stomach, her heart raced, and she hoped time would just stop.  
"Shit, un, how long have we been sleeping?" the Iwa nin asked, after apologizing several times, he himself flushing.  
"I… don't know…" Hinata replied.

Kurenai saw the whole thing. She wasn't sure how to react, but just as she remembered the Iwa nin Kiba and Naruto mentioned a while ago, she got on her feet and immediately called out her student.  
"Hinata…" the jounin said, calmly.  
"Wha… What…? Ku… Kurenai-sensei!!!" Hearing the familiar voice, Hinata instantly and nervously stood up. She was so startled her face was redder and it sent her stutters.  
"What're you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet up at my place for your training."  
"Oh…. No… I… t… totally forgot…"  
"And who's that guy?" Kurenai continued, controlling her almost angry tone, looking like a mother scolding her teenage daughter.  
"He's…" Hinata's face drained at the same time her temperature rose with the question.  
"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to her, Hinata was just showing me around your village; but eventually, both of us got tired so we took a little nap. I'm Daira, Iwa nin, I'm here to take the chuunin exams." Daira instantly defended, standing up.  
"But the chuunin exams resumed hours ago. What? You also forgot?" Kurenai answered, sounding terrifying rather than contradicting.  
"I'm afraid so." Daira said, facing straight, but not looking directly at the Jounin's eyes.  
"Kurenai sensei, he… lost his teammates…" Hinata supported, her teacher pouted.  
"Then he should've just returned to the academy. All those who're taking the chuunin exams will go there after the chuunin exam itself resumes anyway."  
"Well I… I… made him fall asleep. It's my fault." The Hyuuga continued. Daira looked at her defend him. He blushed, intensely. All these months he haven't seen her, and now, when he finally had the chance to meet her again, it finally came up to him how much he truly likes her.  
"You're too kind Hinata. Fine. But let's just go okay…" Kurenai finished. All along she was staring at the Iwa nin. There was something suspecting about him, and this made her not like him.  
"H…Hai… Kurenai sensei…" Hinata replied, bowing her head slightly. She then turned to Daira.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tour you around completely. And you also haven't seen your teammates." She felt timid; she couldn't meet up his eyes.  
"Nah, that's okay. That's why there's always tomorrow." He said, surprised it slipped out of his mouth. He wants to spend more time with her badly.  
"Wh… What?" Hinata was startled; she thought it was already goodbye.  
"I'll just see you around here, tomorrow, under this… tree."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, un…"  
"But… where would you sleep tonight?"  
"I dunno. I'll find a place, un. Don't worry."  
"But…"  
"I'll make sure I won't stay further. I don't want to get lost."  
"…" Hinata's eyes were full of hope, and worry.  
"Err, well… you can go with your sensei now. I'll… see you tomorrow…" Daira said, scratching his head.  
"I… I… I'll… see you… tomorrow… too…" Hinata replied, smiling bashfully.

Kurenai and Hinata made their way out without conversing. All there was, was silence, but the jounin finally spoke.  
"You shouldn't be hanging out with that guy! There's something suspicious about him…"  
"Sensei… But… there's nothing wrong with him…" The Hyuuga said, her eyes pleading. Another one's been suspecting the Iwa nin.  
"You just met him today at the chuunin exams. You toured him and that's it. What's that about seeing him tomorrow again?" Kurenai replied, she couldn't believe her student's being stubborn.  
"But sensei… I know him. I've… already met him."  
"What? When? Where?"  
"Umm… It was because of a mission."  
"Are you sure??? Hinata, I know when you're lying." The jounin asked, her student could be unsure of what she's saying. But no, she's not lying. She could tell it.  
"It's… true… sensei." Hinata insisted. She didn't look at her sensei's eyes… But she was telling the truth. She knows to herself that she's telling the truth. She hopes.  
"Well… do you like him?" There was intensity in Kurenai's eyes when she asked it.  
"What???" The Hyuuga blushed with the question; it seemingly got her tongue tied. Kurenai noticed it, and she giggled.  
"What about Naruto?"  
"Wh… What? St… Stop teasing me sensei…" the Hyuuga frowned, pointing her index fingers together in embarrassment.  
"Haha. I was just joking… But you know what they say… jokes are half meant it…"  
"Sensei!..."

The moon was at its peak when Hinata went back to the Hyuuga clan's place. At her room she removed her sweater and found two lilac petals inside its right pocket. She checked the other pocket, and to her surprise, she felt something not flat, but bulky. She reached for it and she saw a beautifully molded flower made out of unsurprisingly, clay.


End file.
